Alguém para amar
by Midori Miura
Summary: Presente de aniversário para a Leti!


**Alguém para amar**

Por Jun e Midori

Para Letícia

Outro dia se finda em Atenas, capital da Grécia e cidade onde fica o Santuário de Athena, onde a Deusa é protegida toda vez que reencarna a cada 200 anos. Nele habitam os doze Cavaleiros de Ouro, a guarda de elite e mais alguns soldados. Numa praia próxima ao Santuário, um belo jovem de longos cabelos dourados contorna a enseada caminhando lentamente. Este é Shaka, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem, o homem mais próximo de Deus.

Shaka, após outro dia duro de treinos e de meditação, resolvera tentar relaxar um pouco com uma caminhada à beira-mar, mas acabara apenas despertando mais preocupações.

Shaka observando as ondas - "Tantas batalhas, tantas guerras vividas... Às vezes me pergunto se vale a pena continuar a viver... Qual a nossa missão? Por que estamos aqui? Ninguém sabe... Tanto homens quanto deuses, amigos ou inimigos lutam entre si e matam uns aos outros sem discriminação... Será que não percebem que sobre a Terra já foi derramado muito sangue? Será que esta luta por poder não tem fim? Quando é que vão aprender... Se tudo continuar assim, nossa missão de lutar pela paz e pela justiça não terá mais sentido..." - Pára de pensar ao ouvir latidos e olha para baixo – Olá! Está perdido? – Indaga ao filhote de cachorro que latia a seus pés e se ajoelha para acariciá-lo. – Não acredito que esteja falando com você, hehe... – Ao cachorro novamente.

Shaka continua a "dialogar" com o cachorrinho até que uma voz feminina interrompe a "conversa".

Letícia – Olá! – A voz vem de trás. Era uma bela jovem. Sim, muito bela... – Hum... Esse cachorrinho...

Shaka – Ah... Ele estava sozinho aqui, é seu?

Letícia – Não. – A menina começa a brincar com o cachorrinho – Mas ele é bonitinho! .

Shaka observa a delicadeza dos traços e movimentos da jovem.

Shaka – Poderia saber como você se chama?

Letícia – Ah, perdão nem me apresentei! Sou Letícia, muito prazer! E você?

Shaka – Shaka, o prazer é todo meu, bela dama.

Letícia ruboriza com o comentário, mas torna a sorrir delicadamente para o jovem. "Ele é muito lindo!" .

Letícia – O que faz aqui sozinho?

Shaka – Hum?

Letícia – Não sei, você está sozinho, não está?

Shaka – Desde a sua chegada não mais.

Letícia rindo – Sim, mas o que fazia aqui sozinho?

Shaka – Nada de mais, apenas refletia.

Letícia – Acho que ficar só é muito triste, não acha?

Shaka – Já estou "acostumado" a ficar só.

Letícia – Se você quiser, eu posso te fazer companhia! – Ignorando o comentário do cavaleiro – Também estou sozinha aqui.

Shaka – Seria uma honra.

Letícia – Se me permite, sobre o que você pensava?

Shaka angustiado – Sobre a existência do homem. Sobre a Terra...

Letícia triste – Questões bem complexas, não?

Shaka suspirando – Sim... Estava à procura de respostas.

Letícia – Tem coisas que simplesmente não precisam ser respondidas, por isso não tem resposta. Como os sentimentos, você não sabe de onde eles vêm, simplesmente aparecem! – Tentando mudar a situação.

Shaka – Sim... Tem razão, mas há também aquelas coisas que não compreendemos e que queremos resolver. – Com um sorriso triste.

Letícia – Como o quê?

Shaka – Como o "por que" da humanidade existir, "por que" ela não vê que já errou o bastante e tenta corrigir seus erros, "por que" ela não pára de destruir a Terra, o "por que" de lutar pela paz e pela justiça se não têm mais sentido.

Letícia fica sem palavras e entristece, eram questões realmente complexas e difíceis de serem respondidas, talvez impossíveis, o pior é que ele tinha razão... A humanidade já está perdida...

Letícia – Talvez porque haja alguém que merece ser salvo, ou mesmo alguém que você queira salvar e proteger... A humanidade já se perdeu há tempos, mas nós continuamos aqui. É por isso que existimos, acho eu, para que possamos "melhorar" a situação... Talvez não seja convincente, mas acho que existe alguém que você queira proteger. – Diz a jovem sinceramente.

Shaka se silencia com a fala de Letícia, realmente nunca havia pensado desse modo, andava muito desanimado e pessimista quanto à vida nesses dias... "Acho que... não tem ninguém a quem eu queira proteger... Ninguém que eu queira realmente salvar... Será? Mas e Athena? Sou fiel à Athena, porém isso não é o bastante, não existe mais alguém que eu **realmente **queira proteger..."

Shaka - ...

Letícia – Acho que não ajudei, não é?

Shaka – Ah, que isso...

Letícia - O que te incomoda, _cavaleiro?_

Shaka perplexo – C-como você...

Letícia – Seu coração é puro, assim como as plantas e animais, você possui uma aura

aconchegante e um senso de justiça alta. Você é um dos "guerreiros" de Athena, não é?

Shaka – Sim. Sou o cavaleiro de Virgem, Shaka de Virgem.

Letícia – Então eu acertei, espero não estar certa novamente, mas alguma coisa está te deixando triste, né?

Shaka - ...

Letícia um pouco preocupada – O que é? Algo que eu possa ajudar? Posso não ser forte, mas alguma coisa eu posso fazer!

Shaka dá um sorriso sincero para Letícia, estava impressionado com a simplicidade da menina, algo encantador. Talvez ele estivesse encontrando uma "luz" no fim do túnel, talvez ela estivesse guiando-o para essa luz.

Shaka – Acho que você não entenderia... – Diz sussurrando – Bem, por que não mudamos de assunto, ò bela jovem? – Agora sorrindo – "Por quê se preocupa comigo se mal acabou de conhecer-me?

Letícia sorrindo – Tudo bem então! "Se assim deseja... Ele não quer me preocupar... Também não vou forçá-lo a me contar o que sente, não é? Seria muito abuso, afinal, nem o conheço direito..."

Shaka – E então? Sobre o que podemos falar?

Letícia – Hum... Não sei! – Desfaz a expressão triste e torna a brincar com o cachorrinho que há algum tempo puxava a barra de sua túnica. – Você também está sozinho, né? Cansou desta conversa, foi? – brincando com o filhote.

Shaka, ao observar a cena, finalmente dá um sorriso verdadeiro e aliviado. Então ainda há pessoas puras, pessoas boas, sinceras e honestas, as quais merecem ser protegidas.

A esperança se reacende no coração do cavaleiro após a conversa com a recém-conhecida menina. O mundo não está totalmente perdido, a salvação não está no poder ou na vontade dos deuses, não está na força dos cavaleiros, e sim, nos corações daqueles que ainda não foram corrompidos pela sede de poder, aqueles cujo coração Mania, Éris, Ate ou qualquer outra divindade do Caos não conseguiram corromper, aqueles que ainda são puros de alma.

Shaka – Quer dar uma volta? – Pergunta estendendo a mão a Letícia.

Letícia surpresa - C-claro! – Diz ao segurar a mão do guerreiro que a ajuda a se levantar. Letícia perde o equilíbrio enquanto se levanta, tropeça e acaba caindo sobre Shaka, que a ampara impedindo a queda. Letícia fica ruborizada e Shaka sorri.

Letícia vermelhinha – O-obrigada!

Shaka sorrindo – Não tem de quê!

Shaka e Letícia ficam parados e mudos por muito tempo até que alguém, o cachorrinho, quebra o silêncio latindo e puxando novamente a barra da túnica de Letícia, que se curva e o pega no colo.

Letícia – Você é bem manhoso, não? Hihi – acaricia o filhote, enquanto este abana o rabo.

Shaka sorrindo – Vamos?

Letícia sorrindo – Claro! – coloca o animalzinho na areia.

Letícia corre puxando Shaka na areia molhada pelas salgadas águas do mar enquanto são seguidos pelo cachorrinho que parecia não querer mais se separar dos dois. Após algum tempo Letícia se cansa e senta na areia esticando as pernas até que as ondas pudessem alcançar seus pés. Shaka se senta ao lado de Letícia e se põe a observar o horizonte, o Sol parecia ter mergulhado até a metade nas águas mornas do mar, o céu estava avermelhado e pássaros voavam para seus ninhos.

Até então, Shaka não havia tido tempo de parar para pensar em quão maravilhosa é a vida, nunca havia parado para observar uma paisagem, escutar as ondas, apreciar o elegante vôo dos pássaros, um belo espetáculo nos palcos do céu. Mas ele ainda não estava vendo, estava apenas sentindo os acontecimentos a sua volta, ainda não havia aberto os olhos para encarar o mundo de outro jeito, não apenas como algo que deve ser protegido, mas também como um belo cenário para ser apreciado, um lugar para se viver.

Shaka – "Meus pensamentos foram mudados em tão pouco tempo... Todas aquelas dúvidas já não parecem tão frustrantes assim... É como se tivessem sido solucionadas e no lugar da angústia, há agora uma paz que me parece ser infinita... Não sei por quê, mas algo nela me encanta. Não sei se é esse sorriso, ou seu modo de agir... Sinto como se ela me completasse, mas mal a conheço... Será esse sentimento... O amor? Aquele tão prezado por Athena? Ou será esta apenas mais uma ilusão?"

Letícia – Está pensando novamente, não é? Naquelas questões complicadas?

Shaka sorrindo – Hã...? Ah... Mais ou menos... Mas já não me parecem tão complicadas assim...

Letícia sorrindo - E por quê não?

Shaka – Não sei direito... Aquela angústia, a frustração de não conseguir resolvê-las sumiu de repente...

Letícia – E no lugar delas surgiu uma paz imensa e aconchegante? Como se tudo tivesse sentido...?

Shaka – Abre os olhos surpreso.

Letícia – Desde que te encontrei na praia até agora, sua expressão mudou muito... Eu sei, porque tinha as mesmas dúvidas que você... Mas agora, tudo parece ter se explicado... sorri serenamente

Shaka fica surpreso com as palavras da jovem, é exatamente como ele se sentia no momento – "Mas como... Como ela sabe o que sinto? Ela me surpreende... E também, perto dela é como se meus problemas desaparecessem, me sinto aliviado... As palavras dela, a sua voz, me acalmam... Mas como...?"

Letícia – Você tem belos olhos azuis... Eles me transmitem ainda mais calma, sabia...? Eles são sinceros, justos e honestos... São inocentes, como os olhos de um bebê... Quem sabe se você os mantivesse sempre abertos, não conseguisse ter outras visões do mundo?

Shaka – Letícia...

Letícia – Oh! Perdão... Você deve estar me achando uma louca... Desculpe por dizer tantas tolices...

Shaka – Não... Não é isso... Você lembra o que me disse sobre querer proteger alguém...?

Letícia – Sim... Sim, eu me lembro...

Shaka – Eu tenho... Tenho algo que quero proteger... Algo que realmente quero proteger...

Letícia – E o que seria...?

Shaka – Quero proteger todos de coração puro... Todos aqueles cujas almas ainda estão imaculadas pelo mal... Aqueles que podem trazer a salvação a este mundo... Mas principalmente... O que eu quero realmente proteger nesse mundo...

Letícia – Shaka...

Shaka - Quem eu quero que seja feliz mesmo que eu me sacrifique para isso... Esse alguém para quem quero viver, esse alguém que quero proteger mais que tudo é você, Letícia... Para mim, o mundo pode acabar agora, desde que esteja ao meu lado... Eu... Eu te amo!

Letícia – Shaka, eu... Eu...

Shaka – Eu entendo que não queira nada comigo... Sou apenas um guerreiro de Athena, alguém que você conheceu ao acaso... Um estranho...

Letícia – Não, não é verdade! Shaka, o que eu mais agradeço a Deus neste momento é a oportunidade de poder ter te conhecido... Neste passeio, descobri o que procurava, estava em busca de alguém que pudesse me completar... A pessoa que mais quero proteger neste mundo é aquela que eu mais amo... Esta pessoa... Esta pessoa é você, Shaka! – Ao dizer isso, Letícia abraça Shaka o mais forte que pode, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Shaka, embora surpreso com a reação da menina, abraça-a ainda mais forte e depois a afasta até que possa ver seus olhos.

Shaka – Letícia, sei que sou um cavaleiro de Athena, que talvez não tenha muito tempo para você, mas juro protegê-la por toda a eternidade, juro que mesmo após o fim dos tempos irei te proteger, custe o que custar!

Letícia – E eu, Shaka, juro que estarei ao seu lado mesmo após o fim dos tempos e por toda a eternidade para que nunca fique só novamente.

Shaka abraça Letícia e lhe beija profundamente para selar sua promessa como se não quisesse que aquele momento terminasse nunca.

Ikutsu namida o nagashitara  
EVERY HEART sunao ni narerudarou  
Dare ni omoi tsutaetara  
EVERY HEART kokoro mita sareru no darou

Solidão... Noite, sombra, névoa no lugar  
Corações... Corações que querem se encontrar  
Ilusões... Sonhos, fantasias, lágrimas  
Emoções... Brotam no coração, deságuam no olhar

Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
Tooi hoshi ni inotteta

Sei que a voz do sonho, uma noite vai vir me contar

Que o nosso amor, um dia vai brilhar

Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

kyou mo takai sora miageteiru

E num vôo leve, viajando pelo ar

A luz desse amor, até nós

Um dia vai chegar

No colo do vento, nosso amor vai voar

Através do tempo, e jamais,

Vai se apagar


End file.
